My Photograph
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Sakura is going through her photos of either Naruto or Sasuke; I haven’t mention either, so you could like which ever. Photograph – Nickelback


My Photograph

Summary: Sakura is going through her photos of either Naruto or Sasuke; I haven't mention either, so you could like which ever. [Photograph – Nickelback

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head._

I picked up a photograph on my side table. I still can't remember if he looked that way before. It makes me laugh, his face though…

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out._

I walked out of my house, I kept walking, and all the places I went by were always there. They have been the same since I was little. I never knew what others missed. I never knew how hard it would be to sneak out of a house.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times._

I found myself in front of my old school, where I met many people I knew before hand. Most of them had better things to do. But I wanted to stay. I remember watching some of them climbing out through the window, and Iruka yelling at them. But I don't think they cared that moment.

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in._

I looked to the swing; I never noticed it before. I walked to it and looked at it a little. I still seemed firm. I remember what it was like to be here. So little to care about didn't know anything about what was out that front main gate. Now, it seemed better then, to have nothing to worry about.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

I walked back to my house, every memory of watching him leave, came back to me. Everywhere I looked where pictures we had taken before. I didn't know if then… but I had to say goodbye. Every memory of him walking away, came back to me. As I found a picture, I took the day before. I never knew that the next day I would have to say goodbye.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down.  
_

I slumped down to the floor, the nearest picture to me was of when Kakashi was yelling at as all, for what, I can't remember. Those times, I can hardly remember what was going on; all that I could grasp was that we were together.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel.  
_

I found the photo of the first outside mission, that really turned AWOL on us, but we still managed to come out of it okay. I didn't know if back then we were still hurt.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when  
_

I haven't seen you, for a while. I wasn't able to find you. I wonder if you're okay. And if you have the same memories too. And if you're thinking about me too.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

I looked around at the pictures, they somehow, weren't enough. They weren't enough to keep you here. They might never fade, but the people in them do. I never knew that one did, I'd have to say goodbye to you.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
_

I wonder if you miss this town. Do you miss the people you can't forget? I can't say how hard it is to leave it. I won't leave it for you.

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
_

If I could go back, to change one thing. It would be that to say not to leave. However, you probably still would… Maybe I could say "goodbye" better to you.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

It was too hard to keep trying, after everything. Too many battles. Too many loses. I found the lone picture of just you. I never knew that the day after it was took, I would have to say goodbye to you…

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
_

As I looked at the picture of you, tears poured out of my eyes.

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

I never knew that I'd had to say goodbye.


End file.
